dragon_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gouken
Japan |birthdate = Unknown |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Shorin-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques |kipower = Chikara and Nothingness}}Gouken is a video game character of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing in Dragon Fighter V. He is a master martial artist and mentor to Ryu and Ken as well as the older brother of Akuma. Biography Personality Gouken's personality is naturally that of the archetypical "master elder", which is common within media related to martial arts; the "elder" personality type is evident in the same type of media; despite this, he does have many aspects that do have him stand out as a character. As stern and serious as he can be, Gouken is nonetheless enthusiastic in the nature of competition, being a spirited and modest good sport at heart. His approach is silent and calm, evocative of "zen" principles, and he often shares insightful (if not also blunt and critical) advice and wisdoms to that effect. For example, he tells Dan that anger will not help him (fearing it would lead him to a dark place), and he informs Dee Jay that if he is silent, he would be surprised at what he learns. He is on good terms with people like Rosaria and Dhalsim, who share similar ideals and beliefs. Gouken detests Akuma for killing their master, Goutetsu, and embracing the darkness that resides within their arts instead of seeking a more pure form of strength. He also despises M. Bison for his use of Psycho Power, believing he endangered the planet. Character Relationships Allies * Ryu: he is Gouken's first disciple and adopted son. Gouken inspired him to be a martial artist and views him as a son, but no longer views him as a student, but as a rival, as he has gone far in his journey and is skilled enough to learn his own techniques. * Ken: he is Gouken's second disciple and the son of his best friend. Gouken trained Ken when he was young, but no longer trains him, as, like Ryu, he is already skilled and views him as a rival due to this. * K. Cobra: he is Gouken's student. K. Cobra believes that his master does not store expectations on him so he wants to change his mind. * Dan: Gouken has little respect for his former disciple, kicking him out because of his desire for vengeance and his lack of skill; however is also concerned for his former student as he could harbor the Satsui no Hado as a result. * Sagat: Gouken has long desired to fight Sagat to see how strong he is and states he is worthy of his title of "King". Sagat noted that Gouketsu's fighting Style and power is similar to Ryu's and wonders if there is a relationship between them. * Dhalsim: Gouken is close to Dhalsim, due to their similar ideals and beliefs. * Yun: Gouken is quite fond of Yun, stating he reminded him of Ryu. * Sakura: Gouken sees Sakura as a young warrior whose path's righteous and encourages her to follow it. Sakura stated Gouken was like Ryu, but bigger and was happy to find out he was Ryu's teacher. * Shun-Tao: Gouken is an old friend of Shun-Tao. * Mei-Xie: Gouken sees Mei-Xie as the best successor of her gradfather Shun-Tao. * Retsu: Gouken is an old friend of Retsu. * Rosaria: Gouken encourages Rosaria to embrace her visions and powers. Rosaria in turn, states that Gouken is able to meet his fate with grace. Neutral * Cody: Gouken seeks to take Cody off his self-destructive path but Cody tells him to buzz up, saying he tired of listening to his elders. Enemies * Akuma: he is Gouken's younger brother and nemesis. Gouken greatly despises him for embracing the Satsui no Hado and murdering Goutetsu. Because of this, he does all he can to protect Ryu and Ken from him, to the point where he willingly fought Akuma in a battle to the death so that he won't come after them. * M. Bison: he attempted to kill Gouken in the past but failed. Gouken considers M. Bison as much as threat as Akuma, seeing his use of Psycho Power, which he believes puts the world in danger. * Balrog: Gouken believes Balrog has strong fists, but a weak soul. While Balrog is simply annoyed by Gouken's advice. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Super Dragon Fighter V Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters